Subconscious Help
by renai and sheia
Summary: Hwoarang and Jin get help from their 'subconscious minds' in forming a relationship.


  
  
**Title: **Subconscious Help **Authors: **Renaissance and Sheiakurei 

**Disclaimer: **Tekken is not mine. I will return them after they do my bidding and if they do it right. Okay okay!I'll return them once i'm finished. Sheesh!

**Pairings: **HwoarangxJin

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **The Tekken gang help Hwoarang and Jin get together. All I can say is, it's not the best fic in the world. But you be the judge.

**A/N: **ALL CAPS words are emphasized words. This used to be NC-17 but there aren't exactly explicit scenes… **Enjoy!** Oh, God.  
  
I did just NOT do this...  
  
Shit... what would master Baek say...?  
  
Why the HELL did I persuade him...?  
  
Oh, GODDAMMIT!  
  
"Fuck it! That hurts! Get off me, Jin!" Hwoarang growled. Jin glared at him.  
"You asked me to come here anyway. So what are you complaining about?" he argued.  
  
"Just get off me!" Hwoarang glared at the shorter boy with resignation. Jin glared right back and placed his hands on Hwoarang's waist pushing him away. Finally, they were separated, Hwoarang on one end of the bed, Jin on the other. They both glared daggers at each other. "I can't believe we did that..." Hwoarang muttered, placing his head in his hands. Jin almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost.  
  
"Hey, look, if you wanna forget about the whole deal, I'm cool. Let's just pretend that nothing happened between you and me last night. Erase it from our memories, deal?" he asked. Hwoarang didn't reply. "Oh come on, no one will know. Do you think you're the only one who will get fried if they knew what happened?"  
  
"That's not it!" Hwoarang hissed, not looking up.  
  
"Then what i--" Jin cut off mid-sentence, "Unless... you... you don't... want to forget about it..." Hwoarang's jaw clenched. He looked up.  
  
"Jin Kazama... I think... I think I just might have fallen in love with you..." he confessed. Jin's jaw dropped.  
  
"You... you gotta be kidding me... It was just a harmless, one-night-only fling... right...?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Yeah right!" Hwoarang scoffed, "I've been into flings with my girl teammates and those flings did NOT end up in a full-blown fuck." Jin gulped. "Tell me, Jin, why did you agree?"  
  
"I... dunno... it just came to me... so I followed you..." Jin replied, regaining his composure, "Why did YOU bring me here?" Hwoarang shrugged.  
  
"To see if it was true. I've been having these feelings for quite awhile... you know... dreaming of you... waking up sticky and wet... having erections when I see you fight..." he answered. Come to think of it, Jin thought, he'd been having EXACTLY the same symptoms since... God knows when...  
  
_Could it be... I'm falling in love with him too...? _he wondered, listening but not exactly hearing what Hwoarang was blabbering about.  
  
_Only one way to find out, Bozo... Go on... _a voice in the back of his mind said.  
  
_Where'd you come from? _Jin asked his subconscious.  
  
_I've been here since yesterday when he asked you, remember?  
  
Oh yeah, you were the fuckin thing that persuaded me to follow him!  
  
Hey! Easy on the comments! Anyway, do you regret it?  
  
_...   
_I can't hear you! _it said in a sort of sing-songy manner.  
  
_NO! Okay, so I don't, happy?  
  
Then go ahead and tell him...  
  
I--_  
  
"Jin... Jin...?" Hwoarang called, snapping him out of his reverie. Jin, for once looked fully at his ill-concealed body. His erection began to throb. Unfortunately, Hwoarang noticed this, due to his lack of clothes. He snickered. In an instant, Jin was gripping his neck. Hard.  
  
"This is all YOUR fault, Hwoarang!" he hissed and kissed the red-head squarely on the lips. Hwoarang was stunned. It was the first time they'd kiss on the lips. Last night they both agreed not to, 'coz it was a sign of love and they weren't exactly in love.  
  
Then.  
  
Now Jin was kissing him.  
  
On the lips.  
  
His brain just couldn't digest the information.  
  
"Hey, man, I thought you just confessed to me you love me. Now that I've told you I do too, you're backing out?" Jin asked, brushing a lock of red-hair off Hwoarang's face. Hwoarang blinked.  
  
"I... I don't know what to say... I... I didn't expect this... really..." he stuttered. Jin kissed him again. It wasn't that long, but Hwoarang was breath-taken.  
  
"Neither did I" Jin pointed out. Hwoarang was layed down as Jin kissed his neck.  
  
"J... Jin...?"  
  
"Oh, come on. You can stop stuttering now. You know my secret, I know yours, so what's the big deal?" Jin asked.  
  
"Hey, look. When I told you I love you, I didn't expect it to come smashing back into my face!" Hwoarang snapped.  
  
"Well tough luck because it just did!" Jin returned, annoyed.  
  
_Hey, Hwoarang, cut the crap and admit he loves you. He already kissed you on the lips remember?  
  
Who're you?  
  
I'm your subconscious mind. I'm a friend of Jin's subconscious mind.  
  
_...  
  
_Come on. Admit it already and quit the fight.  
  
He's gotta prove himself..._  
  
The little voice didn't reply.  
  
"So you want me to prove myself?" Jin suddenly asked. Hwoarang looked at him.  
  
"Who told you that?" he asked.  
  
"It's not nice to answer question with a question" Jin said.  
  
"It's not nice not to answer a question at all" Hwoarang muttered.  
  
"Do you know that we're being set up?" Jin asked, absently nibbling on the Korean's neck. Hwoarang's eyes flashed.  
  
"By whom, may I ask?" he asked.  
  
"By our subconscious."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind" Jin murmured as he reenacted their yesterday's lovemaking in full, hard detail.  
---   
In some other place...  
  
"Finally!" Xiaoyu declared, pumping her fist into the air. Everyone cheered.  
  
"Wait!" Nina suddenly said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"Look..."  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"Jeez..."  
  
"I think they've just found out who their subconscious is" Lei said as they watched Hwoarang take the earpiece out of his ear. A few seconds later the screen turned into snowflakes. ---  
  
Snowflakes are the black and white scribbles when your T.V. is broken  
  
Renaissance: So what do you think?  
  
Hwoarang: It sucked.  
  
Jin: (nods solemnly) Big Time.  
  
Hwoarang: We could do better.  
  
Sheiakurei: I highly doubt it.  
  
Jin: 'Course we can. (Proceeds to kiss Hwoarang silly.)  
  
Authors: They can! They can! (Dances around) New fic! New fic!  
  
Everyone else: (Sporting black eyes on both eyes) sweatdrop  
  
Eddy: Damn! I can't go on stage with these! (Sobs)  
  
Paul: These'll help. (Tosses him sunglasses)  
  
Nina: Don't cry. At least you weren't damaged as bad as Yoshimitsu.  
  
Everyone, including Jin and Hwoarang and the authors, looks at Yoshimitsu who had a caved-in face.  
  
BIG SWEATDROP  
  
END 


End file.
